


The Return of the Dragons

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Breeding, Creampie, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Dragon sex, Dragons, Egg Laying, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Jewelry Kink, Kinktober 2020, Nesting, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Breeding, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Size Difference, Slavic Lore, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stiles and Lydia's Children, Stydia, Tentacle Dick, The Pack Being Idiots, Twins, cum fountain, full shift dragons, married stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Lydia should have known this would happen, Scott’s plans never work, it's why Stiles and her were the plan markers. Now she and Stiles are trapped here with a group of psychos, terrified she's about to lose her husband, if the way their captors are looking at him is any indication.
Relationships: Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 17





	The Return of the Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Stiles and Lydia are forced to have sex and breed. Stiles is drugged and isn't aware enough to properly consent. Contains blood and Bestiality.
> 
> I'm also taking elements from Slavic lore about the God Veles and the dragon Zmey and playing a bit loose and fast with it. I recommend looking it up it's a pretty interesting read. 
> 
> This story takes place after my day 4 and day 5 stories, you don't need to read them to understand this one but it does explain a few story elements.
> 
> This is day 6 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Bondage, Size Difference and Aphrodisiacs.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Barely a week goes by since Stiles and Lydia had reunited the teenage witch siblings, who had settled in town, when men in their late 20s early 30s start going missing, turning up days later disheveled and hysterical as they spout some tale about dragons, warning that they are coming for the last one. Who they were or who the dragon could be was a complete mystery since none of the men could properly remember or describe who had taken them, only able to confirm it was a small group dressed in medieval looking robes. The official story was that a cult had moved into the area and a curfew had been put in place while the police investigates. The pack, all of them on edge with these attacks especially since all the men who had been taken had shared a lot of similarities to Stiles in age and physical appearance, had decided to look into the disappearances themselves, not wanting a repeat of the ghost riders again. That fact is the reason Lydia is currently seething, furious with Scott who had the pack searching the woods for anything suspicious despite Stiles attempts to convince the alpha to let his team handle the issue, who had the resources and experience to track what he had theorized was a group of magic users. Scott, being the stubborn alpha that he is, had insisted on patrolling the preserve first, splitting the pack up into two groups, to see if they could handle the issue on their own before calling in the FBI’s supernatural unit. As the rest of their group sprinted into the dense forest Lydia quickly realizes she and Stiles had been left on their own, not a wolf or chimera in sight, cursing their rash friends who in their need to track down the threat to their pack mate had accidentally left said pack mate vulnerable with only his agency issued firearm and his banshee wife as protection. 

"Unbelievable. I can't believe they left us behind.” 

She really can't wrap her head around the fact that their pack mates had run off after a sudden sound had drawn their attention deep into the woods leaving the two of the behind. 

“This is why we are the ones who make the plans, Scott’s plans are terrible and never work out!” 

“I know Lyds, believe baby I know. Now come on, I’m pretty sure they went this way. I seriously should’ve call this in, I mean it's literally my job to do this type of thing. I don’t understand why Scott won’t just let my team handle this.” 

Looking back at her husband who is cursing some underbrush his foot is stuck in, Lydia can tell how frustrated he is with the true Alpha. The werewolf had completely dismissed any thought of bringing in Stiles' team and had insisted that the pack could take care of this themselves despite them going to the FBI team in the past for numerous issues, the most recent one being their dealings with a portal opening teenage witch and Stiles' doppelgänger from another reality. While Scott hadn’t liked that Stiles had had to risk himself completing the ritual the Alpha had still followed Stiles' director’s plan even though he had stuck to her husband like glue for the past couple of…Oh, Lydia gets it now. 

“Stiles… I think he’s afraid they would have used you as bait.” 

Whipping his head towards his wife Stiles opens his mouth to argue with her before stopping, wanting to defend his team but knowing deep in his heart that they absolutely would have used him as bait, especially considering none of the men taken had been harmed aside from the hazy memories if it had meant stopping whoever was behind this. While they would have used him as bait, they wouldn’t have left him practically defenseless like the pack had and he tells his wife that fact as he trips over his 5th tree root, once again cursing his best friend and his horrible plans. Gently reminding her grumpy husband to watch his step, Lydia freezes instantly as she hears a branch snap behind the couple, grabbing Stiles’ arm in fear. 

“Did you hear that?” 

“Yeah, yeah I did. We need to go now!” 

Stiles hisses, grabbing his wife’s hand as he drags her forward and quickly pulls out his phone to call Peter, wishing he and Lydia had been with the zombie wolf’s group since he knew despite his sarcastic nature that the older man would have never left the two of them by themselves and practically defenseless. 

“Ah Stiles calling to check in on your favourite wolf now?” 

“Not now Peter! Our esteemed pack mates took offer after some sound in the woods and now Lydia and I are being chased by something!” 

Stiles yells into the phone as he and Lydia run as fast as they can through the thick woods barely avoiding low hanging tree branches and roots. Peter falls deadly silent before demanding to know where the two of them are. 

“NEAR TREES PETER! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHERE WE ARE, EVERYTHING LOOKS THE FUCKING SAME IN THE DARK!” 

Stiles screams frantically into the phone as his eyes catch sight of eerie floating orbs of light dancing in the trees just ahead of them, cursing up a storm he quickly darts left dragging the banshee behind him as Peter instructs him to activate his GPS on his phone. 

“It's already active since it's required for when I go out on assignment for the depart…HOLY SHIT!!” 

Stiles yells as his foot is suddenly no longer on solid ground, his body flying forward over the small cliff surrounding the ravine and taking Lydia over the side with him, unable to properly react in time. The two of them hit the bottom of the narrow canyon hard, sending Stiles’ phone flying out his hand into the shallow water as the air is knocked out of them, leaving the couple dazed from the harsh landing. Groaning Stiles rolls over, vaguely aware of the sharp pain in his side as he crawls over to his wife, frantically checking the banshee as she starts to sit up. 

"Fuck Lyds I'm sorry I didn't see the edge.” 

“It's fine Stiles, come on we need to get out of here…” 

The banshee’s words die in her throat as a branch snaps above them, fear seizing her lungs and her heart starts beats uncontrollably. Stiles shoves her behind him as he presses the two of them against the walls of the ravine, desperately trying to hid them from whoever is chasing them. The FBI agent can see the same glow from before their fall getting closer and whispers to his wife to turn on her GPS as stealthily as she can, his heart dropping in his chest as he realizes they're about to be found. Grabbing his gun from its holder, Stiles flips off the safety and gets ready to shoot as shadowy cloaked figures drop into the ravine. Firing shot after shot at the hooded figures while Lydia throws powerful screams at anyone who gets to close, Stiles can tell they aren’t going to win this fight, desperately fighting as he hopes Peter’s group can get to them in time. Lydia’s sharp pained cry distracts him for a moment, cursing as a sharp pain flares through his right arm before the limb goes completely numb throwing off his aim while he tries to shoot the figure closing in on his wife. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!’ Stiles thinks as a dart hits his good arm, the same numbing feeling spreading instantly throughout the limb, his gun slipping from his useless fingers. Another strangled cry from his wife has Stiles spinning towards her, desperate to make sure Lydia is ok before a dart hits him in the side of the neck, body immediately going numb and collapsing against the wet ground, his last thoughts about Lydia’s safety before the world goes dark. 

Gun shots crack in the distance as the pack races through the preserve before the familiar scream of the resident banshee have them stopping dead in their tracks, a feeling of dread siting low in their guts. Scott’s heart is racing as he notices Stiles and Lydia aren't with them, just now realizing that the shifters had accidentally left the couple behind when they had raced after what they thought was the group abducting people. ‘Fuck! How could I leave them behind!’ Scott berates himself as he shifts and takes off towards the gunfire, vaguely aware of his pack following behind him while he barrels through the preserve. His heart skips a beat when he hears Lydia’s wail cut out and no more gunfire, knowing Stiles would have never stopped shooting to protect the banshee unless something had happened to him. A furious familiar howl from the direction of his best friends gives the true alpha hope since he knows despite their tumultuous relationship Peter will fight to the death to defend Lydia and Stiles, having announced multiple times that the couple along with his daughter were his favourites. As the alpha breaks through the dense tree lines the scent of Stiles’ blood hits his nose, the wolf's eyes burn as he jumps over a fallen tree, landing into a ravine where the scent of his best friend’s blood is strongest. Snarling Scott searches the area desperate to find the couple, only able to find Derek crouching beside a dazed Peter and a furious Jackson fishing what looks like Stiles’ phone out of the water. 

“WHAT HAPPENED! WHERE’S STILES AND LYDIA! WHERE ARE THEY!” 

“We should be the ones asking you that McCall! They were supposed to be with you, so WHY THE FUCK WEREN’T YOU HERE!” 

Jackson screams back at the alpha furious the wolf had put his two closets friends in danger. Jackson and Stiles had long got over their differences and the Kanima-wolf had considered the sarcastic man one of his best friends for the last 10 years. Jackson’s anger is quickly put on hold when Ethan and Malia return, having chased after the clocked members who had carried the unconscious missing couple away while the rest had fought with Derek, Peter and Jackson before suddenly disappearing in a thick cloud of smoke after landing a brutal hit to the elder Hale’s head. 

“We lost them.” 

“FUCK!” 

Jackson snarls, fist closing around Stiles’ phone, a sharp crack heard as the screen glass cracks under his grip. Gently easing the phone out of his husband’s, Ethan runs a soothing hand up and down Jackson’s side, noticing Peter is now waking up. Turning towards their alpha, the former alpha can see a terrified expression on his face, the same look he had all those years ago when the Nogistune had been running around in the snarky human’s body. 

“What do we do now?” 

“We hope Lydia has her phone on her and Stiles managed to activate her GPS before they were taken.” 

Peter remarks as he manages to get to his feet, his head spinning despite his rapid healing. Looking up as the rest of the pack arrive Derek frowns when a thought hits him. 

“And if he didn't or there's no signal?” 

“Then we better hope they can survive whatever this group has planned until we can find them.” 

“Why? Everyone else had been fine when they had shown back up.” 

“Yes, but they've never taken a female victim before.” 

The first thing she was aware of was this feeling of tightness. What the source was Lydia wasn’t sure as she wearily opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and tried to roll off the hard surface she was laying on, emphasis on tried. Awareness shot through her instantly, now wide awake as she realized she's naked and bound in some sort of bench, her arms strapped down above her forcing her chest to be pushed up and on display while her legs were stretched wide, secured by thick leather straps in a metal frame that forced her lower half to be exposed for all to see. Her head is hung backwards, cushioned in some sort of neck pillow while a large metal arch hangs above her bound body. Squirming not liking how her body is spread open and on display Lydia twists in her restraints desperately looking for Stiles, fear gripping her heart when she finds him tied to a chair, his back exposed, slumped over and sitting in his boxers with his shirt, jacket and pants nowhere to be found. 

“Stiles baby! Can you hear me?” 

Lydia whispers, her chest tightening when her husband doesn't move, not able to see if he’s even breathing from her position. 

“Good the clutch mother is awake. We can now begin.” 

A low rough voice is heard from a corner of the room Lydia can't see from her position, causing her to immediately tense up in fear, not liking how exposed and vulnerable she and Stiles are in front of a man who had probably been involved in their capture. The banshee yelps as something cold, hard and tube-like is suddenly shoved into her vagina, yelping when a thick cold gel soon fills her guts before some Slavic sounding words are spoken and a slow burning sensation starts to consume her lower half soon after. 

“Wha-What are you doing to me!” 

Lydia screeches as the burning intensifies, her body twisting desperately to get away while a different voice attempts to soothe her struggles with reassurances that this was for her own protection for what's to come. Catching movement from the corner of her eye, Lydia resumes her struggling as she watches the same robed figures from the woods make their way towards Stiles with a ceramic bowl and a large, curved knife. Aiming her head as best she can without potentially hitting her husband, Lydia releases a powerful Banshee scream, knocking one of the darkly clad hooded figures back against the wall. Her victory is short lived when the man who had shoved the tube into her suddenly grabs her jaw shut in a bruising grip before she is gagged with a hard, golden ball that is forced behind her teeth and hooked around her ears. Lydia screams around the gag as she feels another wave of cold, burning gel fill her and the hooded figure with the knife reach Stiles, using it to cut his boxers away before the figure pricks their own finger and draws something on Stiles forehead with their blood. Handing the knife over to another figure the process is repeated over and over again until Stiles’ body is covered in bloody intricate markings. The figure holding the bowl steps up and holds it under another figure, who Lydia assumes is the leader of this deranged group given the elaborate detailing if their robe, as a powerful female voice breaks the silence. 

“We the draconic disciples of the chaos bringer Veles, God of the underworld, the great Zmey, guardian of Nawia, offer our blood as tribute to the last of your line so that he may rise through the skies as the guardian of thy eternal soul!” 

The draconic leader says before a series of Slavic chants are echoed throughout the dungeon like room. The leader quickly slices her hand, adding drops of her blood to the bowl before rounding the chair Stiles is in and draws a large symbol containing two short downward angled lines connected to a long horizontal line over an inverted triangle on his back in her blood. Lydia can hear more chanting before the blood painted marks start to glow a bright red as Stiles’ body suddenly seizes, his eyes snapping wide open but unseeing. Lydia can only helplessly watch as Stiles’ body twists and contorts, his mouth open in a soundless scream while the marks slowly absorb into his skin while the large symbol on his back starts to darken in colour until it resembles ink beneath his skin. The leader grabs a handful of his hair, forcing Stiles’ head backwards as his body contorts and beckons the disciple holding the bowl forward, each member adding a drop of blood before it is handed to the leader who brings it to Stiles’ lips and forces him to drink every last drop of the dark liquid. 

“The Gajos heir to our great guardian, Zmey, will now be granted his birthright. We must prepare the honoured clutch mother to receive her blessing.” 

The group of disciples quickly disperse as one releases Stiles from his restraints and lays the groaning, twisting man on his side while the leader approaches Lydia, lifting her hood to reveal the beautiful tanned, tattooed face of a young woman. The deep red tattoos are the same symbol she had painted in Stiles’ back, one on each side of her face starting just below her eyes and finishing just above her lower lip. The disciple leader smiles lovingly down at Lydia making the banshee squirm unnerved by the woman above her. Gently the leader removes the gag from Lydia’s face, quickly pressing the rim of a water bottle against her lips, the cool liquid soothing her dry throat. 

“My apologies for the rough treatment honoured clutch mother but this ritual is much too important to allow you to interfere.” 

“What did you do to my husband!” 

“Worry not honoured one, we simply awakened the Gajos heir’s blood in order to free his true nature from the restraints placed upon him. Now we must quickly prepare you in order for you to receive his blessing once his transformation is complete.” 

“What are you taking about? What true nature? What blessing?” 

“The heir is the last of the Gajos draconic line of our great guardian Zmey, deity of the God Zeles. With the potion we have given him he will be thrown into a heat cycle which will drive him to breed. Originally, we had planned to allow the heir to choose one of us to be granted his blessing, however since he has already found his mate, we must now prepare you to receive his blessing.” 

Lydia’s mind is reeling from the leader’s words, her head turning to look at Stiles who is withering on the floor, his face red and skin sweaty as he pants and twists his body into uncomfortable looking positions, his skin rippling as if something is moving beneath it. The leader quickly paints the same symbol she painted on Stiles' back onto Lydia's belly, saying a quick chant before moving away as the other disciples begin to wrap her body in gold jewelry, decorated with intricate details and precious stones. The disciples press their lips against both the symbol on her belly and the one on Stiles’ back, muttering something too low for Lydia to hear, before they leave the room and seal the couple inside. Dark red scales start to appear on Stiles’ body which is seemingly growing in size as two dark lumps swell up above his shoulder blades before larger, dark red scaly, bat like wings rip out of them. Lydia jerks back against her restraints while Stiles’ anguished cries fill the room, completely horrified as she watches her husband's body twists and reforms into that of a large dark red dragon, his body a bit larger than his jeep. Stiles is new form is lying flat against the floor, his wings draped limply at his sides and his tail twitching as he tries to catch his breath after his violent transformation. 

“Stiles…baby…” 

At the sound of his mate’s voice, Stiles’ eyes snap open, his body burning with an uncontrollable need as he slowly lifts his body, shaking off the last the pain before he snakes his head around to stare at his beautiful mate, laid out perfectly for him. Snarling Stiles slithers towards his bound mate, his cold snout brushing against the painted skin of her belly, his nostrils flaring at her warm, fertile scent. His thin tongue flicks out, dragging across his mate’s skin as his taste buds explodes with a divine taste the dragon would never be able to properly describe. Stiles can feel himself slipping out of his sheath and moves into position at his mate’s spread open legs before diving his tongue into her wet, silky folds, growling at the sinful taste as he prepares his gorgeous mate, who had decorated herself so prettily just for him, in order for her to be able to properly take him and their soon to be clutch. 

“STILES!” 

Lydia screams as she feels the dexterous long, thin tongue bathe her insides with his spit, her flesh tingling before going numb. ‘Fuck his spit must have some sort of numbing agent in it.’ The banshee theorizes as her lower half goes completely numb before she feels her now dragon husband’s tongue slips out of her, his snout pressing against her core as he inhales deeply. Feeling his warm exhale sends a wave of pleasure filled shivers up her spine as the too hot breathe brushes against her throbbing clit. Lydia feels Stiles’ head pull away from her, wondering what he’s doing before she’s screaming as his huge form suddenly lunges towards her, his chest and front legs resting on top of the large metal arch above her while his head and neck wrap around the metal to rub at her face and chest, his scales cool to the touch as they glide across her flesh. A burning heat rests on top of her thigh, her heart racing rapidly in her chest in terror as she realizes that heat belongs to his new form's cock, fear surging through her body at the sheer size of the organ. 

“Stiles baby no no no NO NO NO! I CAN’T TAKE THAT THING! BABY PLEASE NO YOU’LL SPLIT ME OPEN!” 

Lydia screams as Stiles presses the tip against her numb hole before he pushes the head of monstrous cock in, her body stretching beyond humanly possible, aided by the gel, his spit and the disciples' magic. Once the head pops inside her Stiles’ movement stills as two thin tentacles slide out of his slit diving deep into Lydia, slipping through her cervix to prod at the inside of her womb before wiggling their way into her tubes and sucking up a few eggs each before they quickly pull out, leaving Lydia trembling violently at the intrusion. The tentacles retreat back into Stiles’ cock depositing the harvested eggs into his egg sack so they can harden and grow while the dragon nuzzles reassuringly at the banshee's soft skin. Stiles feels his tiny mate trembling below him, loving how small the beautiful woman was beneath his form, purring at the knowledge that he could easily wrap himself around her to protect her and their clutch if he needed to. Stiles continues to rub his snout against the front of her neck and chest in an attempt to calm his lovely mate, brushing against the gold jewelry adorning her flawless skin, filling his body with need for the woman below him. Lydia’s cunt is suddenly sprayed with thin hot liquid before Stiles is driving his enormous cock deeper into her guts. Once the tip of his touches the entrance of her womb, the tentacles are back forcing open her womb as something huge and round travels down the inside of Stiles cock, forcing itself into her before it slips out of his slit and pops into her womb. 

“JESUS FUCK! I-IS THAT AN EGG!” 

Crying Lydia can do nothing but take it as two more melon sized eggs are forced into her womb before the tentacles holding her open retreat. The banshee can hear Stiles’ pleased rumbling as he starts to shallowly thrust his hip, his giant cock rearranging her insides as it moves. Lydia is harshly rocked in the breeding bench as it creaks worriedly while her dragon husband continues his assault on her insides, thankful all she can feel is the immense pressure instead of the pain she’s sure she would be experiencing if not for the properties of his spit. The tip of his tail is suddenly pressing against her clit, rubbing against it as Stiles rocks into her. The drag of his cool scales against her clit along with the feeling of his tongue wrapping around one of her nipples, licking and tugging at the sensitive flesh has her orgasm exploding out of her, drool running down the side of her mouth as she moans and pants at the sensations. Lydia is barely aware of Stiles’ body rippling and shifting to a more humanoid form until his lips crash against hers, his fangs scratching at her lips as clawed hands run along her jewelry clad body. Breaking the kiss Stiles pulls back to stare at his beautiful mate, her body covered in glistening gold and gems, stomach distended from his eggs soon to become their clutch as he continues pounding away inside his mate, his instincts screaming at him to fill his mate. 

Stiles' humanoid form is a fascinating mix of his human and dragon skins, dark red scales scattered across his skin just like his freckles, his teeth sharp fangs, his hands clawed with pale red webbing between his fingers, his ears are pointed and there are mini versions of his horns peeking out of his messy hair. His eyes are the same slitted pale purple colour but his forked tongue more human like than reptilian. He still has his wings and his tail, though Lydia thinks they probably aren't a normal part of what she assumes is her husband’s beta shift. What concerns the banshee the most is his continued lack of verbal responses, all her attempts to talk to him are either ignored or answered with animalistic sounds. ‘Whatever that group did to him doesn't seem to be wearing off.’ She thinks before a particularly rough thrust has her groaning as feeling slowly starts to return to her lower half. Stiles makes a few more wild thrusts before he is shoving his cock in deep, his slit opening up and sealing tight around the entrance of her womb before she is flooded with his thick searing cum, filling Lydia with what feels like molten magma as he comes with a deafening roar. Stiles hips make little jerking motions, stilling once it's clear his cock won't be dislodged anytime soon before he curls around his mate, making happy satisfied hissing noises that slowly form into her name. 

“Lydsssssssssss.” 

“Stiles baby if you can hear and understand me, you have to unbind me! We need to get out here.” 

Lydia begs trying to bring her husband’s mind back, crying when he makes no indication that he can understand her, simply staring at her with a confused expression on his face. Lydia’s heart practically jumps out of her chest when the door is suddenly slammed open making Stiles’ body tense, his wings rising threateningly as Scott and the pack come rushing in. A vicious roar is their only warning as Stiles pulls himself away as far as he can from her body and spits a stream of flames towards them, the pack scrambling to avoid being burned. 

“HOLY FUCK IS THAT STILES!” 

Scott screams as Peter pulls his son in law out of the way of another stream of fire before moving forward, hoping to the mother moon that what he had read in his family’s bestiary was true, not wanting to repeat another stay in the hospital’s intensive burn unit. Ripping off his gold Rolex the born wolf holds it out as an offering causing Stiles to still, half way shifted and ready to attack at the slightest movement. Call out to the pack to not move unless they're dodging a blast of fire, Peter slowly moves forward, watch outstretched and his body as non-threatening as he possibly can. 

“Lydia when I lay my watch on you, I'm going to unstrap the restraints on you hand. I need you to try and keep him calm as I do this, calling his name as softly as you can should do the trick.” 

Nodding Lydia attempts to keep Stiles’ attention on her as Peter lays the watch on her and quickly frees one of her arms before a warning snarl has him backing away from the furious dragon. The addition of her hand on his too hot skin along with her voice Lydia is able to soothe and calm the dragon who has finally sifted back to his human form once he realizes his mate and clutch aren't in any danger before his body collapsing on top of the banshee, absolutely exhausted from his transformation. 

“Now I suggest we get them home and in a room with as many pillows and blankets that we can find, so Stiles can finish working through his new instinct and regain his human mind fully. Move quickly now we don't want to be anywhere near him or Lydia when he wakes up.” 

The pack quickly jumps into action, releasing Lydia from her restraints, finding their clothes and bundling them into the car. Lydia is still in Stiles’ lap, her chest pressed against his with a blanket draped over them for a bit of privacy as she still can't pull herself free from her husband’s cock, which despite his unconsciousness state is still coming, filling her with more and more of the that liquid heat. Scott had tried to separate the two of them making Lydia cries out in pain when it felt like her womb was being pulled out of her before Peter had quickly stepped in saying that until Stiles’ cock detaches from her cervix they were stuck together and any attempt to separate them would seriously injure Lydia. They quickly make their way out of the lot of abandoned buildings that the group had been using as their base of operations and head toward her mother’s house to pick up their twins, Peter stating that it's better for them to be there when Stiles wakes in case he realizes they aren't in his lair and his new instincts go wild trying to find them. 

“How do you know so much about this?” 

Lydia bristles at Scott's accusing tone and given the low snarls from Ethan and Jackson, who are in the front seats navigating the dark back roads, they aren't too pleased with the alpha’s tone either. Peter eyes the alpha over Lydia’s shoulder, his face neutral as he regards Scott with judging eyes. 

“Well some of us use their brains instead of running off blindly into the dark. Once I had heard the missing men had been ranting about dragons, I searched through the Hale vault for an old bestiary that had detailed accounts of dragons. Generations ago there had been a dragon in the pack so that book mostly had a lot about their abilities, instincts and breeding habits which will now come in very handy if the swell of our resident banshee’s belly is anything to go by. I’d have to guess she is now carrying a clutch of dragon eggs. That is going to make Stiles very violent towards anyone who gets too close so I suggest that while he gets use to his new instincts the pack is very careful in how you all approach either of them.” 

The car descends into dense, tense silence as they make their way towards her mother’s house. Lydia rubs a hand over her swollen belly absentmindedly, reminded of when she was pregnant with their twins as she leans against her too hot husband, his heart beating a rapid steady rhythm that would have had her worried had it not been for Peter informing her that Dragons had hotter skin and faster heart rates to maintain their body heat. Picking up the twins had been an awkward affair, her mother frantically fussing over her and Stiles despite their intimate state. Fortunately, the twins slept through the whole ordeal, each one comfortably resting in their respective godfather’s lap, Allison softly snoring in Scott’s while Claudia drooled in Jackson’s. 

“Lydia is there a room in the basement that's dark and warm? We need to set you all up in a room for him to make a nest for the clutch.” 

“Yeah the movie room. Stiles put it in a few years ago with Derek’s help, the entire floor and most of the walls are covered in this thick comfy foam. It's his favourite room in the house, I find him down there all the time napping with the twins, reading or watching something. The room is filled pillows and blankets too. I never understood his obsession with the room but it had been something he had refused to budge on when we were renovating the house.” 

Nodding Peter taps out a message to who she assumes must either be Malia or Derek who had been in the other car before mentioning that Stiles may have had some dormant instincts that might have driven him to unconsciously build a lair for any future offspring. Remarking that a lot of Stiles’ behaviour makes a lot more sense now that he knows the young man had had dragon blood running through his veins, having always attributed the behaviours to adopted mannerism from having spent so much time around the wolves. Lydia is filled with relief when they finally pull into their driveway, finding the rest of the pack waiting for them. Getting them out of the car and into the basement as stealthily as they can, Peter and Ethan lay the couple down onto a large pile of soft pillows and blankets collected from their bedroom, before laying the sleeping children within reach beside them. 

“Now what?” 

“Now we head upstairs and wait for Stiles’ instincts to hopefully relax enough to let his human mind come forward otherwise we might have a problem.” 

Peter herds the pack out of the dark warm room while Lydia shifts a bit, trying to get comfortable before realizing she and Stiles are going to be like this for a while. Lightly dozing off Lydia is woken up by Stiles moving inside of her, his hips thrusting lazily, cock tugging gently on her cervix causing her to moan in pleasure as her arms wrap around his back. Stiles’ face starts rubbing against her neck and she can hear him mumbling into her skin. Placing a hand on his jaw she slowly lifts his head, seeing his mostly human face with his eyes still slitted and purple. Catching sight of his mate Stiles’ face breaks out into a wide grin before his nostrils flare, snarling as he twists, searching for the intruders daring to enter his nest. Not seeing anyone other than his mate and the twins Stiles settle down, brushing a hand down his sleeping younglings’ backs before resting it on his mate’s belly, a pleased rumbling coming deep from within his chest as he can feel his clutch growing safety inside their mother. Soft hands on his face draw Stiles’ attention to his mate who is staring at him with an expression he can't quite understand. 

“Mate?” 

“Stiles baby do you understand me.” 

Slowly nodding slowly as he registers his mate’s words, Stiles shuffles closer into Lydia’s embrace, his instincts satisfied that his mate, his younglings and his clutch are safe in his liar. Lydia can see as Stiles comes back to himself as his eyes slowly return to their usual whiskey colour, relief flooding her body when he says her name. Stiles shifts as he rearranges his mate, his cock finally slipping out of her abused cunt, so that the dragon is framing his mate and his children between himself and the padded wall, protecting them from any intruders. The dragon shuffles close to his mate, his hands resting on her swollen belly and her name on his lips as they drift off to sleep, the day’s events finally catching up with them, content their family is safe and hidden from the outside world.


End file.
